


Meg's mittens

by tinypeckers



Series: Twelve days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: Gavin can't believe how much of their winter gear doesn't seem to be theirs and why does Meg find it so funny?On the second day of Ficmas,tinypeckers sent to meTwo tiny glovesAnd an angel in an Xmas tree





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a ridiculous self-indulgent drabble. Sorry.

Gavin fell to his knees in front of the cupboard under their stairs. His hands wrung knots through his hair as he looked at the small space in front of him. A mountain of coats, scarves and hats filled the cupboard and were piled so high they almost kissed the low hanging light. How he and Meg had collected so many winter clothes considering they lived in Austin was beyond him. Was it because he’d brought another coat while in England? Had Meg’s Christmas cosplays been dumped inside here? There was no way they owned that much winter stuff. Gavin had always prided himself of being a man of very little, never buying more than he deemed he needed. He had owned one and now two coats, a hat and maybe three or four pairs of gloves as he often lost them. It must be all Meg’s, he decided, as he started to rummage through the tower of clothes.

 

As he pulled a Christmas pudding-themed hat from the pile Gavin came to the conclusion that not all of it could be Meg’s either. None of the coats nor hats nor scarves were fancy enough to be a part of her magnificent cosplays and Gavin could only see one item he could clearly pinpoint as hers. Maybe people had left it here to make room in their own homes? Now that he thought about Michael did bring that large overnight bag when he and Lindsay had decided to stay a few weeks ago… Lindsay had mentioned a winter clear out and Gavin hadn’t listened past that so it was entirely possible he’d agreed to house the Jones’ winter stash. Gavin huffed as he dug into his pocket, ready to ring Michael and give him an earful as he finally found a scarf that even resembled one of his own.

 

Meg poked her head around the door as Gavin dialled the number, pulling a face when she saw the mountain before her boyfriend. Gavin grumbled when Michael’s phone went to voicemail. He must be ignoring him, Gavin thought, the bloody bastard knew he’d left Gavin with a pile of crap and was now ensuring he didn’t get chewed out for it. Gavin threw his phone to the ground and dove back in. His fingers clawed at the pile. He flicked the clothes out like a dog would flick dirt from a hole.

“Why’re you so huffy? I can see lots of your stuff in there,” Meg said. She had her hand on her hip and the other was twirling its fingers around her hair.

“They’re not mine, Meg!” Gavin held up a coat that was clearly far too large for either of them. He chucked it to the side and pulled at some gloves, “see? Some kid’s gone and left their gloves here.”

 

The gloves were barely longer than Gavin’s palms and were pink, covered in white polka dots and each finger had a different adorable panda face on. He waved them about in Meg’s face, pointing to each and every little panda. Gavin stood up. Meg cupped her hand over her mouth, her eyes crinkling.

“What? What’s so funny?” Gavin mimicked one of the panda’s, pulling a face that would send Michael into a fit of rage. Meg kept laughing and so Gavin continued, snickering himself as he let his mouth form the perfect little ‘o’ shape. Gavin couldn’t blush on demand but he pretended to, revelling in the way Meg had to turn her back on him and regain her composure. She swallowed as she faced him once more. Tears peered over the edge of her eyelids but stayed clinging to her eyelashes.

 

“We should probably return ‘em, I wonder who they belong to?” Gavin chewed upon his lip and began to list all of the children who’d visited them lately of which there weren’t many and most he was sure definitely weren’t wearing this gaudy gloves. Meg snatched them from him, pinching the panda’s faces before she wriggled her fingers into the gloves and brought the animals to life.

“They’re mine, you idiot.” Meg admired her hand similarly to the way a bride-to-be would gaze at the new rock upon her finger. Except Meg’s “rock” was garishly bright, cute and knitted. Gavin’s mouth fell into the ‘o’ shape all by itself this time. The gloves fit, well, like a glove upon Meg’s hands.

“Wha-when?” Gavin sputtered. Meg tapped her gloved fingers upon her lip and shrugged.

“I’m not sure, probably some convention somewhere… I just thought they were cute.” Meg booped her boyfriend on the nose with her free hand.

 

Gavin grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away, staring in awe at his girlfriend’s hands. He’d seen them before many times, and felt them too, but he’d never noticed them properly.

“Your hands are bloody tiny,” Gavin said. Meg clicked her tongue and tried to free her arm but Gavin held on tight, beaming down at her.

“Well, I am bloody tiny Gavvers,” Meg mocked in a voice she’d picked up from Michael. Gavin didn’t even think to pout as he pulled out his phone. He swiped away a text Michael had sent him and opened twitter instead. Meg groaned as Gavin pressed their hands together and snapped a picture.

 

_@GavinFree: My girlfriend or a little kid? The world will never know @MegTurney_

Meg’s phone chimed as the notification came through. She let her hand drop and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Gavin kept smiling at her, his eyes occasionally jumping down to her little hands. Meg poked him I the cheek with her gloved finger.

“Stop with that stupid face,” she said but secretly Meg loved it. Gavin looked so in awe of her, so in love that Meg felt as warm as she would standing by the fire and not some stinky coat cupboard. Gavin pressed against her finger. His tongue snaked out, reaching to the right and liking the fabric. The noise he made as he leapt away came from the back of his throat and was a nice mixture of the spit bubbling there and his trademark squawk. Meg rolled her eyes and nodded to the cupboard.

“For that I am definitely not helping you find your coat,” Meg said.

 

She spun on her heel and strutted away after that, swaying her hips in a way that had Gavin forgetting all about her teeny, tiny gloved hands. When he came back to his senses Gavin glared at where Meg had been.

“You weren’t anyway,” He said as he looked back at the mess he’d only made worse.

“Just hurry up – we’ve got to be at the Ramsey’s in ten minutes.” Gavin could barely hear her through the walls. He growled lowly in the back of his throat and fell back onto his knees, shoving his hand into the pile once more.


End file.
